User talk:PlasmoidThunder
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Giratina page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 17:10, July 15, 2011 __TOC__ Hyrule Warriors Artwork? Yeah, so I found some official artwork of Link from a still-in-development Nintendo game called Hyrule Warriors. Can I add it into the article? 12:02, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Official? I get that a handful of screenshots have been shown, but official artwork? Can I has link to Link? 12:06, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, but it's here. But to be mpre specific, here's the picture in all its glory. 09:37, May 23, 2014 (UTC) OK, sure :) 11:08, May 23, 2014 (UTC) How to How can i have the palette pictures of a character? And you knew that you can link to bulbapedia ? 23:01, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Fighter Factory 3 can export the palettes of a character in .png format through the palette editor. I did not know that, thanks. 23:09, May 23, 2014 (UTC) unblock mugenfan6 please? hes not underage anymore.Imomj1 (talk) 20:53, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Are you for real? He's not banned because of his age. 21:44, May 24, 2014 (UTC) hes now 13, but okay, you can unban Raman Livingstone and mugenfan6 Imomj1 (talk) 21:59, May 24, 2014 (UTC) He's not banned because of his age. 22:44, May 24, 2014 (UTC) than what did he was banned forImomj1 (talk) 04:01, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Being a nuisance, insulting other users to the point of it becoming really, really deranged and weird (saying how he was going to slice them to death with a cleaver and so on) and making useless and unhelpful edits. 11:22, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Username change Are you able to change usernames? If so, could you change mine? I'm not, no. 21:47, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Another questions Will you unlock the pages Weegeeisgoingtokillm and Pichu, and why was the page Krunk removed? Those pages were subject to large amounts of vandalism by anonymous users, so no. Krunk was removed because the article was of an unacceptable quality. 11:19, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Questions (Am I really wiki-literate?) A couple of simple questions from a "noob". Still images: I have uploaded still .gif images in the palette gallery on a few of the articles I have worked on. I know how to replace the actual files with new images by uploading using the same file name, but how do I do this when I need to replace them with .png images? Or will the still .gif images suffice for now? For the stage articles: I have noticed that I only see the images of the stages one at a time. In fact, I don't know how to scroll or view any of the other images although I can find them in the source code. For example, the final destination article has 8 images, right? Is their a way to scroll through the images or view them all at once? Or could it be a browser issue? Just for giggles: I also want one of those fancy custom image signatures that everybody else has. Just mentioning it now. I'm not planning on taking any further action beyond this (like uploading an image). . . .childish, I know. MDF infin (talk) 08:08, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Still .gif images are about the same size as .png images, so I'm not too fussed in that regard. If you wanted to upload .png images to replace the .gif ones, you'd have to upload the .png images and ask me (or another admin) to delete the old .gif files. Can't actually replace them, sorry. It's not a slideshow. For me, every hour or so, the image and caption changes to whichever one is next on the list, but it won't change if you're staring at it (because it's not a slideshow). ...OK? :P 08:22, May 26, 2014 (UTC) About "Bots So... now that various n00bs users know about bots, various vandals could use bots to vandalize pages easily, so can you add this page to M.U.G.E.N Database? This way no one can use bots in this wiki without permission. And i think you should add by default WikiaBot to the list. Also, if you have an nitrome account, can i add you? 22:52, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Done... hopefully. I don't have a Nitrone account. I just search things ;) 23:05, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Tabbed Infoboxes? So I was taking a stroll on the JoJo Wikia and this idea popped up when I looked at one of the articles there. So I decided to talk to you about including a separate character infobox that allowed the tabbing of multiple artworks. I made a page showing off how it would go on my Sandbox, but it's a little incomplete ATM. 19:29, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Why would we need it though? It's not like artworks are vitally important to the articles; they're just images to let people know what the character is supposed to look like in their most recent appearance. Besides, they're on a switch. Nice thought though :) 10:40, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Automated Aggravation Hello, PlasmoidThunder. Thank you for the invitational writing. Do you iknow who is responsible for the admirable addition of character categories? Those pages that list characters by the elements they manipulate or the decade they originate from? They are particularly fun! Hexaped (talk) 04:07, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Part of me is getting tired of saying this, but that's an automated message. The username at the bottom is randomly chosen from the most active admins. Do you really think I'd go around greeting every newcomer? :P Loads of people are responsible for the many character categories, not just one person. Group effort and all that. 11:42, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Dangly Bits Hello. Do you think it would be acceptable to categorize stage as 8-bit, 16-bit, or 32-bit, along with the other categories? I last entered this database to specifically find Game Boy-style stages, but I realized there was no such categorization. There are more processor levels than those popular three, and it will be complicated, for me at least, to undertand which category many stages belong in. But perhaps others too would appreciate categorization of the stages by bits.Hexaped (talk) 08:41, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Technically, all MUGEN stages (pre-1.1) are 16-bit. 1.1 uses 32-bits, thus allowing for infinite colours and alpha transparency. There is no such thing as an 8-bit stage. 10:32, June 8, 2014 (UTC) I think he was talking about the stage in the source game. So, that's why there's 1.1 only stages? 11:05, June 8, 2014 (UTC) I know what he was talking about, but it'd be confusing given the different bits MUGEN versions use. Also, yes. Same with lifebars. 11:11, June 8, 2014 (UTC) BALAM article sorry. what's the foliage wrong with my article ? BALAM Pretty much everything. The infobox was broken, there was no information, the character was apparently a work in progress with no download link, no categories, etc. Oh, and when you post on a talk page, don't forget your signature. That message that appears isn't for shiggs and giggles. 09:20, June 12, 2014 (UTC) It's taking too long I'm not trying to rush you too much but why you're taking too long to see my emoticon? Also, why I'm not seeing you in the chat in the latter days? 16:52, June 12, 2014 (UTC) I forgot about that. I'm positive I saw it, but I guess I ignored it for whatever reason. Slightly modified, but it's been added. 20:03, June 12, 2014 (UTC) YO DAWG, ME LEIK TAGS YO DAWG, MAY I BE A BUREAUCRAT ? No, just kidding. Hello buddy, how're you doin' ? We ain't chat in some time, I still have stuff to tell you, CAPS LOCKED PLEASE. Let's be serious for a sec (Ahem. I'll try), I considered it for some time, but now I'm sure of my decision. Wanna marry me ? Man, you told you would be serious. You right, voice-in-my-head. So, the thing is that I'd love a UserTag, but I'm not sure I got the right to, since I'm... a bit... of a ghost and a guy who doesn't even contribute. But if you're OK with that, I'd like to be called the SLANGERMAN, or the PAPA DAWG, since I'm... '''stupid ? Messed Up ? '''No, voice-in-my-head number 2, because I'm a bit of a bit of a maniac :D BTW, you should be on my latest show, on another wiki, so U GET AWT. Sorry, Plasmoid, I was saying that if I could be either PAPA DAWG or SLANGERMAN, that would be awesome. So, have a nice day, I hope you can chat together once again, Regards, FrenchTouch (talk).